Chuva
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: A chuva pode provocar alguns problemas,ou revelar segredos e sentimentos bastante fortes...
1. Chapter 1

Chuva.

Cap.1:

Ruas de Second SothTown.Noite.

Chuvas intensas,muita água,poucas pessoas,e só uma pessoa nessa chuva,uma mulher pra ser mais exato.Blue Mary como era conhecida,ela participou de varios edições do torneio king of fighters,como o que ela acabou de participar que era o KOF XI.Mary não podia ir embora,pois sua moto estava no mecânico em outra cidade,então o jeito era esperar na chuva ate um ônibus ou um taxi parar ali.Era uma situação complicada,alem da demora de um taxi e de um ônibus,ela não tinha como se proteger da chuva,apesar do seu casaco que a protegia.

-"Que saco!"-Pensou.-"Agora que o torneio acabou e finalmente tenho tempo para descançar,me aparece essa chuva."Hunf.

Sem lugar para ficar e sem onde se abrigar,o unico jeito era permanecer ali.Mary então percebeu que as gotas da chuva pararam de cair,mas só em cima dela,pois ainda estava chovendo forte.Uma pessoa havia lhe abrigado embaixo de um quarda- chuva.Olhando para trás teve uma agradavel surpresa em reve-lo.

-Terry!-Sorriu.-Que bom te ver de novo.

-Idem.-Respondeu.-Por que tá aqui nessa chuva?-Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Estou esperando algum ônibus ou taxi passar por aqui,mas pelo visto...não vai passar nenhum.-Disse desanimada.

-Cade sua moto?

-No mecânico...-Continuou.-Em outra cidade.

-Que problemão.-Disse.-Você não tem um lugar pra ficar?

-Não.-Disse mais desanimada.

Terry começou a pensar em como ajudar sua amiga,pensou e pensou,ate achar uma solução.

-Bem,eu já sei,mas isso e você quem deve decidir.

-Tudo bem que ideia você teve?-Como sé ela não soubesse.

-Você pode ficar no meu apartamento.-Ele disse.-Pelo menos...ate essa chuva passar.

-Mas eu acho que só vou te imcomodar e...

-Não e incomodo nenhum.Ate porque o Rock não está morando mais comigo...

-Por que?-Mary pergunta surpresa.

-Depois eu falo.-Disse.-Mas você vem?Porque eu não posso te deixar aqui nessa chuva.

Então Mary asseita passar um tempo no apartamento dele.Os dois saem andando protegidos pelo guarda-Chuva,mas Terry percebeu que Mary estava mais na chuva do que no guarda-chuva.

-Mary.

-O que?

-Toma o guarda-chuva.

-Eu não posso aceitar.-Dispensou o guarda-chuva.-Você pode se molhar.

-É,mas você ta a mais tempo do que eu,então toma o quarda-chuva antes que você fique doente.-Ele insiste.

-Hum.Engraçado...-Ela sorri.

-O que?

-Agora e você que tá cuidando de mim.

-Eu tive que retribuir,né?Afinal...você sempre Cuidou de mim.

Então eles vão rindo ate chegarem onde Terry "morava".Ao entrarem no apartamento,Mary fica surpresa com a arrumação que estava.Conhecendo Terry,Ela achou emcontrar o lugar todo bagunçado,mas não,era tudo arrumado e em ordem.

-Puxa tó toda enxarcada.-Disse apertando o casaco.

-Você não é a unica,eu tambem tó todo molhado.-Disse tirando seu casaco.-Penduri seu casaco ali emquanto faço um chá para nós.

Mary pendura seu casaco num gancho preso a parede e se senta no sofá,o silêncio paira no ar tudo que sé ouvia era era Terry preparando o chá e o som da esse silêncio chato,Mary inicia uma conversa.

-Onde está o Rock?-Ela pergunta tentando cortar o silêncio.

-Por ai,encarando o mundo...-Terry para subtamente e fica quieto por um momento que deixa Mary preocupada.

-O mundo...?-Ela indaga.

-...sozinho.

Mary fica surpresa pela resposta dele,pois sabia que Rock era como um filho para Terry.Depois que Rock se foi,Mary pensou que Terry sempre ficava imaginando o que Rock estaria fazendo agora.O silêncio paira no ar de novo,Terry vem trazendo os chás para os dois poderem beber,então Mary continua com as suas perguntas.

-E por que ele foi embora?

-Ele está ainda a procura de sua mãe.-Disse.-Sabe...depois do torneio Garou ele falou com Kain.

-O cunhado do Geese Horward?

-Esse mesmo.-Responde.-Kain disse que se ele acha-se o pai do Rock...

-Perai...-Ela interrompe.-Geese é o pai do Rock?

-Infelizmente...

-Nossa!Disso eu não sabia...bem,continue...

-Caso Rock acha-se o pai dele,acharia a mãe.-Continuou.-Essa é minha procupação.

-Eu entendo.-Então Mary pergunta:-Por que você odeia tanto ó Geese?

Terry fica um tempo em silêncio,Mary acha que não devia ter feito essa pergunta,então ela diz:

-Me desculpe,eu não devia...

-Não,não.-Ele volta a si.-E que ate hoje eu vejó ele matando o meu pai na minha frente...aquele miseravel!

Mary o abraça deixando Terry meio encabulado,a um bom tempo uma mulher não o abraçava assim,principalmente sé fosse para conforta-lo.

-Eu sei como sé sente,tambem já perdi uma pessoa querida.

-Quem?-Ele pergunta.

-Meu ex-noivo.

-"Ex-noivo?"-Ele pensa surpreso.

Mary nota a cara de surpreso de Terry,para o lobo aquilo foi uma grande surpresa saber que alguem tinha consquitado seu coração,então ele resolve perguntar:

-Quem...era ele?

-O nome dele era Butch,ele e eu trabalhavamos juntos como espiões,mas...ele foi morto ao tentarmos proteger o presidente.

-Nossa!-Terry fica mais surpreso.-Quanta coisa você fez,heim?

-É.

Depois de terminarem o chá,Terry vai a cozinha e Mary olha algumas fotos que estavam em cima de uma prateleira perto da janela.Havia fotos e mais fotos de Terry,Andy e o pai dos dois,mas duas fotos que estavam atrás das outra,chamaram a atenção dela.A primeira estava Terry com uma garota de cabelos verdes que estava o abraçando e a outra era Terry de novo com uma outra garota,mas ela tinha cabelos curtos iguais aos da Mary só que eram negros.Chegando na sala Terry ve Mary vendo aquelas fotos,então resolve falar.

-Essa é Lily a de cabelo verde e a outra é a Lucia.-Disse.

-Quem eram elas?

-Lily era uma garota muito simpatica,mas as vezes grossa.-Disse gracejando.-Ela deu a vida para me salvar.Iam dar um tiro em mim e em Andy,sé não fosse ela talvez eu e ele não estariamos aqui.

-Que pena.Me desculpe por ter visto as fotos.

-Não,tá tudo bem.-Disse tentando não deixar ela chateada.-A lucia era dosse,gentiu,tambem morreu,mas não em invão.É que o irmão dela tentou achar uma armadura sagrada,que quem a tive-se sé tornaria um deus.

-E ele achou essa armadura?

-Sim.-Disse.-Então eu o infrentei,mas eu estava perdendo então ela deu a vida para me fornecer energia para eu acabar com ele.Foi um preço muito alto.

-Por isso você sé intitulou o lobo solitario?-Disse curiosa.

-Sim.-Disse tristemente.-É que eu já perdi Três pessoas de quem gostava,então...não queria pérder mais ninguem.

Terry vai ate a janela e começa a olhar o cair da chuva bem entristecido.Mary vai em sua direção e o abraça por trás,ela sabia como era lembrar de coisas tristes,principalmente se fosse lembrar da morte de alguem que a gente gostava.Terry aceita o abraço segurando na mão dela,mas ele começa a escutar choros vindos dela,então ele se vira para falar com ela.

-Por que está chorando?

-Eu nunca fiquei tão triste...,principalmente sé fosse por alguem.

Terry começou a sé sentir responsavel pela tristeza dela e ao mesmo tempo feliz,pois alguem entedia o que ele estava pensando.Ele tocou no queixo dela fazendo-a olhar para ele,depois ele limpa as lagrimas dela emcostando na pele macia dela.

-Mary,me desculpe por té fazer sofrer desse jeito.-Mary o abraça de novo e começa a olhar para ele,dai Terry continua.-Sé eu não começa-se essa conversa vo...cê...

Mary não conseguindo sé segurar acaba o beijando.Em fim aqui começa um ato de total entrega.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2:

Apartamento de Terry.Noite.

Corpos muito próximos...praticamente juntos. O que antes era tabu para ambos agora estava feito, consumado. Não conseguiam pensar em nada além do que acontecera.. Nada além da felicidade de realizar um profundo desejo.

Terry sentia depois de muito tempo,um beijo caloroso e ternoso de uma pessoa na qual ele gostava muito.

- Seus lábios são macios..

- E os seus, tentadores...-Aproximou seus lábios dos dele novamente, Mas não o beijou. Apenas os roçou-os provocadamente.Terry não resistiu e a beijou novamente.

Era um sentimento multuo no qual nenhum dos dois podia explicar,Terry começa a pensar que todo o tempo que ele ficou sozinho,será que foi por esperar ela?Mas foi a unica coisa que pensou,agora só queria beija-la,toca-la,faze-la feliz,e Mary...a mesma coisa.Terry vai guiando-a para seu quarto,Mary só se deixa ser levada,pois não queria sair de perto dele.

-"O calor do corpo dele...é tão bom."-Pensou ela.

Terry ainda abraçado a ela,fecha a porta,e ela começa a mordiscar seu nobolo fazendo ele tremer,Mary sussurra-lhe em seu ouvido:

-(Terry,me guia ate a sua cama.)-Disse.E foi o que ele fez,a repouzou suavimente sobre a cama(que era de casal),mas não deixa de abraça-la nenhum segundo se quer.Para Terry estar perto dela o deixava o homem mais feliz do mundo,como se todos os problemas que ele passou fossem embora um a um.

-Mary...-Ele a pára de beijar.

-Que foi?

-Eu não quero te forçar a fazer isso,então...-Ele para,pois estava ocupado sustentando o beijo dela.

-Eu te amo,e quero fazer isso.-Diz ela tirando a camisa dele.Terry fica feliz em ouvir essas palavras que lhe diz a mesma coisa,só que de maeira mais carinhosa.Ele começa a tirar a roupa dela suavimente e a acariçiando.Então começam a fazer o que ambos queriam des do momento que se conheceram:Amar um ao outro,onde a solidão no qual sentiam ia se evaporando para fora de seus corações.

...

Depois do ocorrido,Mary sai de cima dele dando-lhe um longo beijo,ela repousa deitando em seu peito o abraçando o mais calorozamente possivel,Terry não resistindo acaba beijando-a de novo.

-Olha só...-Ele inicia uma converça.-...Eu que sempre achei que ia passar a minha vida toda sozinho...ainda bem que eu estava errado.

-Bem...você não era o único a pensar assim.-Disse ela.

-Eu sei...Mary...

-Sim?

-Eu estive pensando...será que nossas perdas foi um impulsso para nós ficarmos juntos?

-Eu não sei...Só sei que eu quero estar a seu lado...sempre.

-Idem.

Os dois adormecem juntos,pois estavam muito cansados,mas não sem antes de darem um beijo de boa noite é claro.Agora,depois de anos escondendo seus sentimentos,o "lobo solitario" não estava mais tão solitario assim.

FIM.


End file.
